


A Requiem for Heroes - After the Battle

by Usagi_Mitsu



Series: FINAL FANTASY XIV Shorts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Patch 4.5: A Requiem For Heroes, Patch 4.5: A Requiem For Heroes Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Mitsu/pseuds/Usagi_Mitsu
Summary: Following the events in the ghimlyt dark and the first battle against the garlean forces, the Warrior of Light takes some much needed time to think about all that just tanspired and what her next steps might be.





	A Requiem for Heroes - After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after the end of the battle in the ghmlyt dark and before the events of Patch 4.56. I wrote this in a personally almost shell shocked state of mind, when I was thinking about all the possible outcomes for the last story update before Shadowbringers. With all her actual close friends gone, who is there to help her think about herself? Her future? And I added a plot point for more drama. 
> 
> How to use: This work does not include a name for the Warrior of Light or a race. The WoL is being adressed as "her" and "she".
> 
> I hope you will enjoy your read. <3

Following the battle, heavy rain smouldered the ceruleum fires all around us. I was cradling Alisae in my arms, not willing, to let anyone else carry her for me. Not Hien, nor Yugiri. Or any of the others who quickly joined us after the fight. 

I held her lifeless body close to me. Even if they had tried to take her away, they couldn't have. And of course, they knew better, than to try. 

Back at the camp, I carefully placed her on a cot within an open tent. The healers came and tried to help her, but there was naught they could do. Just like with the others. 

At first, Lyse tried to talk to me, comfort me and cheer me up. I was thankful, but what I really needed was time. Time to think. So she left me alone after a while. 

And Alisae was still. Her usual feisty demeanour made her look so strong and brave. But now? Her still form seemed so very fragile. As if she could break at any given moment. She was breathing, but would she ever wake up?

With careful fingers, I traced her cheeks. 

"Alisae ... you need to come back to me ... Don't you remember? We promised to fight together. You know, since the others cannot right now ..."

The rain was still pounding onto the tents roof. It was mostly waterproof, but with the open sides, the strong wind would blow drops onto us anyways. I would need to get Alisae to the Rising Stones soon, to make sure, she wouldn't get worse. 

But there was so much more on my mind. 

With quick hands, I disarmed myself, placing my Dragoon armour in my seemingly endless bag. I chose a simple white shirt with a blue vest above it and black leather pants and boots. Traveling like this would be so much more convenient.

* * *

 

My thoughts wandered and came back to the failed peace talks we had just a few hours ago. I knew, it only had been hours, though it felt like weeks already. 

The emperor had been giving us a hard time, shooting all our proposals down without even considering them. He did have some good points though: The conflict with the beast tribes was still a major problem in all of Eorzea, and not only we, but also the empire had lost many lifes already to this war. 

But there had been no reason for him to bring up Aymerics father. Or accusing him of disguising his intent on war with "honeyed" words. 

The thought had made me angry back then and it was still vexing me. And as when I had sat with the council, I balled my fists. This time though, I allowed myself some muttered swears. 

And then ... then there had been the revelation considering the inner workings of the empire. And the one, that was actually screaming at me inside my head. The proposal. Or was it that? 

"But well, Warrior of Light," the emperor had chuckled, speaking my title with contempt, "there would be another way to ... ease this conflict for a time."

"And what would you propose," I heard the Sultana ask. But my eyes were trained on the emperor, as his were staring into mine. 

"It seems, that my son has grown rather fond of you. Meeting you seemed to have thought him some humility. If something like this was even possible. And we both agree - and I am sure, at least some members of your alliance are of the same mind," he glanced over to the left side of the table, were Hien and Aymeric looked like they were trying to burn him alive with their expressions. 

"Well," and Varis gaze was back on me. My heart pounded inside my ears, "we believe, that you would make a great addition to the royal family of Garlemald."

I was up on my feet, the chair tossed to the ground behind me, before the emperor could finish his sentence.

"Therefore, I hereby officially ask for you to marry my son, Zenos yae Galvus, and become the next empress of Garlemald."

Everyone gasped. I felt their bewildered eyes on me. But with a slow wave of my hand, I persuaded them to not say anything for the moment. 

My face was burning. 

"And what would I gain from such an ... alliance, your radiance? You cannot believe me to simply marry into the enemy’s royal family."

He grinned. "And it is as he said: You think before you talk. Another good quality. Something, your friends here could learn from you." He didn't give us time to respond to that. "If you were to marry my son, I swear, that Garlemald will not invade Eorzea as long as I am emperor."

"And she would be your what, your slave?" It was at this point, that I could not hold my friends back. Raubahn was already on his feet. 

"I dare not presume to be speaking for my allies, but as long as I represent Ishgard in the Eorzean Alliance, we will not sell our friends to the enemy," I heard Aymeric speak to my right. His usually calm and collected voice now deeper, almost angry. A tone, I had only heard once or twice before. 

The others got up too and joined Raubahn and Aymeric in their defence of me. 

But my eyes were still trained on Varis. And he looked right back. He meant it. He was not joking. 

The meeting was over only a minute later. 

After the heated discussion, the emperor left the tent and we prepared for battle ... 

* * *

 

And now? Now the last of my friends, Alisae, had fallen into that weird coma, too. 

"This is so fucked up ..." I could hear myself sigh. 

A strong gust of wind blew my hair into my face and I started shivering. It was freezing. Maybe I could sneak beneath the blanked with Alisae. She wouldn't mind, would she. 

"Are you alright?"

I turned my head to my left, towards the source of the familiar calm voice. 

There stood a tall Elezen with ebony hair, ice blue eyes. Though he was missing the serene smile he usually used to sport when he saw me.

Aymeric. And actually, the only person aside from Alisae, whose company I could tolerate at the moment. 

"Lord Commander, I fear you must be more specific: Do you wish to know about my physical health, my state of mind or if I am able to actually process all of this at all?"

His smile faltered for just a moment. "All of it, to be fair." He gracefully picked up a stool and placed it in front of me. Before sitting down, he handed me a steaming mug.

"What's this," I inquired. 

"I believe it to be coffee. Please forgive me, but I seem to be unable to procure actual tea at this moment. "

"Thank you."

I took a sip of the hot beverage. It was indeed simple black coffee. Just what I needed. 

"It's good." I showed him the tiniest smile. 

"Now tell me: What is on your mind." 

My grip on the mug tightened. "I'm sore. My body is hurting all over. A battle like this is no game after all. And I believe, I should feel a lot better - we were victorious after all." I thought for a moment. "This was the very first time we fought side by side in an actual battle, wasn't it?"

"I believe so," he pondered. 

"At first I remembered the Vault and liberating Ala Mhigo. But you were off, fighting with Lucia and your troops at that point. Why did you decide to help ... us this time?"

"For the very same reason, as the other leaders. To protect what needs to be protected. And to stand side by side with our allies."

He paused for a second, seemingly pondering his next words. 

"Now, please do tell me, what you are thinking about. Your expressions seems disturbingly grim ... my love." 

I heard his slight hesitance. But I couldn't blame him. We had only recently rekindled our fragile relationship. And I had been out and about again, most of the time. Saving the world. Or at least trying my damn best. 

Maybe that was why he had wanted to fight alongside me ..?

"I... I ..." my mind struggled to put my thoughts into words. "It's more than one thing. It's the battle. It's the newly heated conflict with Garlemald. It's my friends all being in a coma. It's-"

"-the emperors proposal, isn't it," he quietly ended the sentence for me. 

"... yes ..." My face was burning, and I figured, it wasn't because I was staring down into the steaming coffee. 

"They will not get their hands on you. I promise you. Nothing is going to happen to you," he carefully placed his hands on the sides of my face, "you are safe. Here, with us." 

"But ..." and the thoughts, that I had actually tried to keep at bay, finally spilled. "But what if I should say 'yes'?"

"... pardon?"

My mug-free hand slowly moved above his gentle one on my face. I savoured the calming touch. 

"I love you, Aymeric. With all my heart. And I want to be with you and only you for the rest of my life." My eyes met his, "and it's ok, if you cannot say it back yet."

I could finally see a tiny hue of  pink on his cheeks. But it was gone far too quickly. 

"These are my true thoughts and feelings, that I harbour for you. And nothing. And I mean it: Nothing can change this," I continued, "but as the Warrior of Light, a person with at least some political responsibility, be it as tiny as it may be, I need to think about all options."

He inhaled to say something in return and retracted his hands. I missed his touch. But I needed to be honest with him. 

"I do not wish to be anybody’s woman, but yours." The words were out of my mouth, before I realized it. I held my breath for a second, only to quickly continue: "If you would have me." Good save, I congratulated myself quietly. "But there is so much that I could do to further Eorzeas cause, if I was to marry Zenos: I could influence garlean politics, try to send home information concerning the country, trigger a rebellion-"

"But you would lose yourself." He slowly shook his head. "They would use you, abuse you. And do not forget: You would be Zenos' wife, whom he expects to do her marital duties first and politics later. If he would tolerate you interfering with his policies at all. You ..." and he took a deep breath, "you would suffer greatly at his hands, I fear. I do not wish for you to subject yourself to such things. And you," and his voice was almost pleading, "you out of all the people know, that he is a monster."

Aymerics words surprised me. He was usually rather calm and collected. He weighed his words before speaking. A true diplomat. For him to call another man a monster, was an entirely new side of him. 

"And furthermore," he took my hands around the mug into his again, leaning forward just a bit, "we do not even know, if Zenos is truly Zenos anymore."

I slowly leaned against him, my forehead touching his and didn't respond right away. I took a few moments to think about his words, my eyes closed. His hands gently caressing mine. 

The rain was still falling heavily and the smell of mud mixed with the one rising from my mug. 

It almost felt, as if we were in our own little space. With nobody around to disturb us. Far away from the battlefield. 

But we would need to wake up soon. 

"Thank you," I whispered and closed my eyes.

" ... for what?"

"For being a voice of reason."

"You overstate my importance. I am but one man-"

"You are the only man, whose opinion I value above all," I opened my eyes again to meet his gentle, but curious gaze. "And I am grateful for your honesty."

He chuckled. "And what about Raubahn? Lord Hien? I could not believe you, if were to say, that you do not value their insight."

I turned my head slightly to the right, not breaking eye contact, "you are right. I value their opinion on matters of state. Anything, that has to do with what I am doing for the Scions or as a representative of Eorzea. Or Doma for a fact." I sat up straight again and placed the mug next to me on the ground. It sank a few inches into the mud. "But ... concerning my personal life and decisions ..."

Turning back to Aymeric, I slowly placed my right hand on his armour clad chest, my left one onto his right cheek. "Would you mind, if I ..?"

But he was already leaning in. Slowly, carefully.

His lips were as soft as I remembered them. They caressed mine only ever so slightly, as if asking my permission. I inhaled and drank deeply of his familiar scent, mixed with the smells of the battlefield. 

I wanted this kiss. It was as if all the tension that had built up during the previous days finally fell from me. My body relaxed and for just this moment, nothing else mattered. 

And the kiss tasted of forgiveness. 

Forgiveness for all that had happened in the months prior: 

For me leaving again and again to pursue impossible goals. For flirting with death - and Zenos, apparently - more than it was good for me. 

For him staying in his office until so very late in the night, that I was already fast asleep, when he would join me. For him pushing me away again and again, when I wished to be close to him. When I wished to care for him. 

For me ignoring his letters and messages, when I couldn't be bothered. 

For him accusing me of playing with him. 

It was all gone and in the past. 

After breaking the kiss, he pulled me over onto his lap and just held me there for a while. I appreciated it. He was warm and his arms almost felt like a warm blanked to me.

I buried my face in his shoulder. This was the only place where I could forget the world around me.

Even if just for the moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it and at least don't regret it. ;) 
> 
> Should you have feedback for me, please do not hesitate to comment below!


End file.
